


Every Little Thing She Does

by HelenaWrites



Series: Theory of Chaos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Booty Calls, Casual Sex, Choking, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Orgasm Control, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Spanking, Sub!Grandmaster, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWrites/pseuds/HelenaWrites
Summary: Loki texts the Grandmaster with an unusual request. En Dwi is not very good at giving up control, but he's been known to take rash decisions before, and denying anything to Loki has never been one of his talents.





	Every Little Thing She Does

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part as promised. It's not my favorite one out of the two but I still like it. I'm pretty sure is one of the only fincs featuring Bottom!Grandmaster so at least I can say it's original! Anyway, hope you guys like it. Don't ask about an update because I haven't even started to writes it and it's been months since I last wrote anything for this AU. Maybe I will someday. Hopefully.
> 
> ...
> 
> Wow, two updates in a month, this is a freaking record for me. I know I said this was going to be a side thing but for some reason my head keeps coming back to this finc, instead of, y'know, concentrating in my main projects *sigh*. I had a really good time writting this chapter, though. It has an embarrasing amount of Sub!Grandmaster so, anyone who is not into that might want to skip this one. It's not my cup of tea, either, if I'm honest, but I saw a few people in tumblr talking about it and I felt like giving it a try. I don't see myself writing too much about it in the future, at least not for this story. But, hey, gotta try new things. It was fun!
> 
> Again, thanks to @frostmasters for beta reading for me :)

As everything else in life, relationships are something that is bound to change with the passage of time, for better or worst. From a couple renting their first apartment together, to an unhappy wife filing the divorce papers to her lawyer, certain events have the power to transform the way two persons feel about each other. After a lifetime of hooking up with a long list of haughty, capricious and fickle men the Grandmaster knew about these abrupt developments more than he cared to admit, and he was aware that once one of them has taken place it's almost impossible to go back to the beginning, as much as one might try.

This is why, entertaining as it had been, his first encounter with Loki left him feeling so conflicted; for he didn’t know what to do about the way his relationship with the student had suddenly evolved.

That afternoon, after they both got dressed and went their separate ways (taking care of cleaning up any trace that might have given away their scandalous meeting) it seemed like any other afternoon in the Grandmaster's daily life. He came back home to a mess of paperwork and half-corrected essays that he had to return to his students by Thursday; a prissy Afghan Hound called Lulu who refused to go to sleep without getting her hair brushed first; and an upstairs neighbor who had a thing for listening to Nirvana in full volume until 3:00 in the morning. He did nothing out of the ordinary. He looked for some quotes that might help him in the class of the next day while watching crappy television, barely following the unwinding of Cat Fish's latest investigation. He cooked only enough for one person, and ate with the same disinterest that homemade food usually brought him. When he was done, he smoked a small joint to keep his mind off of things for a while, and added some slow techno as ambient music to make the experience more enjoyable.

The only thing that made that night different from all the others was that when he took off his clothes to go for a quick bath before going to bed he caught the scent of a sweet cologne much more subtle than his own lingering on the thin fabric. There were suck marks and love bites pulsating all around his neck, and a faint tingling at the base of his cock that didn't allow him to forget the places Loki's tongue had teasingly stroked. He felt lighter than he had for weeks, maybe even months.

He supposed they would have to talk about it, sooner or later.

The Grandmaster was rather carefree when it came to respecting protocol, and in the past he'd taken far more liberties in his classes than most in his profession would deem advisable, but even he was senseful enough to realize that a professor and his student couldn't start sleeping together without things turning complicated fast. The idea of any Faculty member finding out about what had happened filled him with dread. He had never been one to stash away big savings, and with today's economy and the sorry state of his finances, he couldn't afford to lose his job. It was a wonder they hadn't kicked him out yet, with the animosity most of the other professors held for him and his suave demeanor. If things got dire and he had nowhere to go, he could always count on Taneleer lending a helping hand, but having to turn to his little brother because his own stupidity had got him fired was something that didn't sit well with him. The idea of Loki being expelled because he hadn't been able to keep it in his pants and tell him to back off also troubled him deeply.

Still, the Grandmaster found himself pulling out his phone and opening his latest conversation with the boy; wondering if he should, perhaps, make an invitation of his own for tomorrow. He hesitated, unsure whether it would be welcomed, despite what had been said. People do tend to change their minds fast, once the mind-numbing effects of orgasm fade away. He texted nothing, afraid of the answer he might receive. He got hard just by reading the messages of earlier that day, though, even more inciting now that he knew they had, against all odds, turned into reality.

His imagination took the best of him, and the Grandmaster found himself masturbating while thinking about the boy - tongue swirling and lips obediently wrapped around his professor's cock, green eyes full of earnest as he swallowed his warm seed. He felt guilty immediately after, and had to come back to the shower to get rid of the sudden feeling of being dirty.

Loki didn't text him that night, nor the day after, and turn between relief and disappointment, the Grandmaster took this as a cue that their encounter had been a one-time occurrence. He was, perhaps, a whim of the moment; a silly fantasy about an older, more experienced partner that the boy had taken too far, and was most probably regretting by now. He tried his best not to let it sting. Their next meetings seemed to prove him right, however, and that did manage to upset him. Loki was as respectful and distant in his presence as he had ever been, and besides a few fleeting, hesitant glances in his direction in their first evaluation after the incident, he gave no signs to care or even remember what had transpired between them. He was eager to know the Grandmaster's thoughts on his thesis' developments, though, and took note of his criticism with sharp attention, as it was his costume. He could, at the very least, take comfort on the fact that he hadn't lost the boy's respect, despite everything, but that seemed a somehow hollow consolation.

Loki only texted him to ask for the time of their meetings, and sometimes looking for some advice when it came to finding references and quality books. The Grandmaster gave his aid without prompting, struggling not to let his personal feelings get on the way. In time to time, he went looking for the bold, forbidden messages of that sweet afternoon, and could feel himself growing warmer just by reading. He refused to masturbate again thinking on the boy, but his austerity was lacking when faced by his self-indulgent nature, and most of the time he ended up yielding to the temptation. When his need was too great and his hand didn't satisfying him, he went to the Roxy in search of some dark haired beauty to vent his frustrations on.

Then came the day when the Grandmaster pulled out his phone to look at his SMSs, only to find two short, simple messages from the handsome young man that had been hunting his sleep for almost three weeks now:

> I trust you are not occupied, Grandmaster?
> 
> I have a free hour and the keys of an empty classroom in the left wing. May I interest you in coming for a while?

In the end he would have liked to claim he was strong enough to refuse the invitation. Something he must have learned, surely, after almost a month mooning about a boy who apparently thought himself capable of using him like a booty call whenever he pleased. Apparently, he hadn't. The Grandmaster left his office in a hurry, feeling that warm, overwhelming sensation of the last time clouding his thoughts like a grey mist. He didn't try to fight it this time, enjoying the sudden heat currently spreading through his body, making his legs feel numb. Loki looked as marvelous as in their first encounter, seating in the middle of the teacher's desk with his legs crossed, his head tilted back and a sweet, mischievous smile unfolding on his face. He was wearing adjusted black jeans and a loose grey shirt that revealed his collarbone - short, black curls tidily pulled behind his ears. This time, he'd brought lube along with the condom. The Grandmaster felt overwhelmed, throat terribly dry and hands trembling with excitement. He got his fingers inside Loki without much prompting, slowly working him over the desk until that tiny knot of flesh yielded before his attentions. The boy opened his legs for him and threw his head back - the bucking of his hips accompanied by a light tremor that spoke of desperation. He took him fast, rougher than the last time now that he had the easy friction of lube, and grabbed him by the hair to give himself an illusion of control, even though he never actually pulled at it.

They got dressed quickly, and Loki cleaned himself as best as he could before heading to his Literature class. He invited the Grandmaster, once again, to call him whenever he felt like it, smiling with mild amusement; as thought he somehow knew that he had badly wanted to do so but ultimately couldn't muster the courage. A few weeks of silence followed after that. The awkwardness on his part somehow faded from his evaluations with Loki, now that he knew that the original proposition of a second meeting hadn’t meant to be hollow placating. He still didn't feel safe enough to talk about it out loud, though, and whenever he saw the boy he never failed to avoid the matter and pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening between them. Loki meet this with amusement rather than annoyance, smiling at the way his usually loud, flamboyant professor was suddenly stuttering around him and not looking him in the eyes.

Their third encounter was as rushed and intoxicating as the first two, and it took place in a secluded part of the university library, after the Grandmaster woke up to a text that had him getting dressed and driving towards his workplace in a matter of 20 minutes, even though his first class wouldn't start until 2:30 pm:

> I keep thinking about you, after the other day. You beneath me, gasping and buried deep inside me. Me riding you slowly - clenching around you as I move. Indulge me? I’ll make it worth your while.

The fourth time Loki decided to break their silent agreement of not speaking about their time together during evaluations, and texted him while he was sitting across the room, leafing through the pages of a tentative introduction to his thesis. He smiled as he saw lust filing his professor's eyes once again, and then proceeded to crawl under the desk to undo his buckle and squeeze his member with long, deft fingers. The Grandmaster came almost embarrassingly fast, delirious with the way Loki's thumb kept massaging the slit of his cock - left hand working him up and down as he teasingly lapped at his perineum. He felt satisfied and even exhausted just by those small, barely there ministrations. Still Loki was capable to catch his interest a second time by licking him clean from his own orgasm, impatient to make his member rise again to climb on his lap and used it as he pleased.

They only ever meet in the campus, usually in the Grandmaster's office or in empty classrooms, even though sometimes they were bold enough to go to less private places. They never cared to rent a hotel room, and the Grandmaster was reluctant to invite Loki to his house; thinking it would make their meetings more personal and awkward. The most intimate moments they shared were when the boy bid him goodbye, smiling up at him and lightly caressing his chest, as if trying to seduce him even though their coupling had ended only minutes ago, or when the Grandmaster dozed against his young lover after reaching orgasm, trying to gather his wits before pulling away from his touch. Then they went back to their daily routines, whether it was giving a class or attending to one, preparing the questions of an exam or studying for it.

With time, some rules were established. Every few days Loki texted him with some new, increasingly wilder propositions, and the Grandmaster did his best to slip out of whatever compromise he had that day in order to indulge him. He felt his muscles humming with energy, pleasantly relaxed in a way they hadn't been in years, and the constant stimulation and release of endorphins had him feeling giddy with happiness even in his most trying days. He felt lighter somehow; more ready to face mental challenges, and not so easily bothered by the most simple, tedious task of his day to day life. When he asked himself what exactly was going on between him and his student he had no answer. It was just casual sex, as far as he could tell, and a part of him was certain that their little escapades were bound to end more sooner than later. Loki was young, handsome and cleverer than most of the teaching staff gave him credit for - surely, it wouldn't be much of a feat for him, to find himself a more appropriate partner; one closer to his age and more pleasant to the eye. The Grandmaster tried not to let the thought bother him too much.

* * *

 

Nothing worth telling had happened that day. The Grandmaster had been on his way home when he felt his phone vibrating, and as he pulled it out to see who it was he half expected it to be one of the little pests of the first course; always bothering him with inane questions that their classmates could easily answer in his stead. He was wondering whether he should try and change his number for the third time that year, if only to have some weeks of peace and quiet, when he opened the text and realized that it was just his little lover.

> I bought a little something in a store downtown. I'm rather looking forward to use it on you tonight, if you let me.

He read the message with a slight smile tugging at his lips, feeling a spark of anticipation already running down his back. He waited to get to a stop sign, and all too eagerly typed a response:

> My, my, what could that be?

They hadn't done much yet, even though they had already been sleeping together for almost three months. The Grandmaster still wasn't sure to what point Loki was willing to go with him, and given that out of the two he was the most inexperienced, he preferred to leave the decisions to the boy; fearing that otherwise he would be imposing himself on him. Loki liked to pleasure him with his mouth, and allowed himself to be taken in this way at least once during their meetings; he also enjoyed riding him, and get on fours for him, occasionally. There wasn't much to say, besides that, even though they had been particularly bold with where and when they had sex, so the Grandmaster was eager to see what the young man had in store for today. Instead of a text in response, however, Loki sent a picture. A photography of a thin, well arranged set of dark blue robe, and a subtle leather collar of the same color; crossed by thin, golden ornaments. The Grandmaster felt himself blushing, his face turning to a fierce color red. Attached to the collar there was a heart-shaped name tag where he could clearly read, in a nice, elegant font, the word Daddy.

It took him a while to agree, even though Loki repeatedly reassured him by telling him that he didn't meant for them to go too far. The Grandmaster wasn't shy when it came to experimenting, and he'd played his fair share of dangerous games in the easy, sexually-ridden days of his youth, but that had been a long time ago. The last time he'd taken the passive role during a scene for one of his partners he was 36, and even thought he knew people that had aged a great deal less gracefully than he had, he no longer possessed the delicate, lavish features that had given him confidence back then. He was not one to back away from a challenge, though, and in the end he allowed the boy to tie his wrists behind his back in a tight, elaborated knot, making him lay down on the bed with a light shove so he was staring at the ceiling. The Grandmaster took a deep breath and did his best not to struggle against the bindings, trying to keep his composure as he felt a warm tongue trail over his collarbone - thin lips lightly sucking on the skin there and leaving swell, purple spots behind.

He was only half-naked, his pants removed and his cock exposed in the air - thighs still covered by the thin fabric of his white underwear. He wore a blue dress shirt, (elegant but not too formal, the type he had bought especially for going to work), which had been unbuttoned all the way down as to reveal his stomach and abdomen. The Grandmaster wasn't a fan of taking off his clothes during sex, and since his encounters with Loki usually took place in semi-public places he felt safer maintaining some of his modesty. That didn't seem to be too much of a problem for his lover boy, though, and he had, indeed, grown to enjoy the feeling of the young men's naked skin rutting against the fabric of his pants, growing harder at the light teasing of cloth thread. He usually liked to grip at Loki's hair while they had sex, lightly pulling at it to reveal the pale skin of his throat and shoulders, but with the biddings that was quite impossible for him. It was frustrating somehow, and he found himself making weird, erratic movements to get rid of the restlessness such restriction caused him; clenching and unclenching his hands, struggling against the bindings and constantly shifting his legs. Loki watched this with amusement, enjoying the way his frustration grew with his teasing ministrations.

He licked the shell of his ear with a wet tongue, carefully biting on the lobe - deft fingers lightly toying with the collar he had clasped around the Grandmaster's neck with way too much pleasure. He could feel the base of his cock throbbing, a treacherous hot liquid falling from the tip in drops, just by thinking that in the end he had agreed to wear it.

He was shuddering more intensely with every passing minute, low, deep moans escaping his throat as Loki made his desire grow with careful touches. The boy giggled at his squirming form, a deep, attractive sound that the Grandmaster found increasingly endearing the more he heard it, and moved his head down to trap one nipple between his lips - tongue circling it slowly as he began to suck. The Grandmaster made a strangled sound, unconsciously bucking his hips forwards. Loki held him by the hips and pushed him down again, pressing him against the mattress as if to tell him not to be impatient. He complied with little to no protest, letting his legs sprawl open with only a hint of hesitation. Loki licked his lips absently, taking the hem of his trousers and pulling at it to free him of the thin cloth.

He was hardly new to this, and yet the Grandmaster found himself feeling slightly anxious. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to be taken by another men. As of late all his partners, especially the ones that were more than a few years his junior, seemed a great deal more interested in receiving rather than giving. Since he usually enjoyed to be the one in control, he had rarely contradicted their wishes. However, as he had proved the very first time they were together, Loki was rather good at convincing him to do things he would normally consider foolish or unsafe, and as time passed by it was only getting harder and harder to deny anything to the boy.

"I want to open you up, slowly." Loki whispered, lowering his head so his face was inches away from the Grandmaster's. His voice was low and confident, lined by a hidden hunger that made him shiver. The boy's right hand came up to grip at the collar around his neck, his grip firm and possessive, and the other went down to fondle his balls with light fingertips. With a light pull of the wrist his breath was cut off; not enough for it to be a problem, but enough for him to notice. "I want to be deep inside you. Feel you clenching around me as I come. I want to leave a mark in you so raw, so intimate, that you can never, ever wash it away." He said, shifting on the mattress to straddle the Grandmaster's thighs. He was hard as well, his cock pulsating against his lower stomach in interest, but Loki seemed resolute not to give in to his instincts, and as great as his need was he did not seek his touch. He went down again instead and licked a long line across his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over one of his nipples. "Do you want me to do that?" His lover's voice was husky with desire, cold breath clashing against the Grandmaster's wet skin, making him tremble.

"Yeah, I- I want you to do that." He said dazedly, eyes lidded, mouth hanging slightly open, hands clenching and unclenching at his back. Loki smiled down at him, pleased, and moved forwards to trap his lips in a long, thoughtful kiss. He always took his time when they were making out, causing the Grandmaster to buck his hips in desperation with the way he bit on the soft skin of his mouth, sucking in his tongue deeper and deeper the more the kiss lasted. He moaned against Loki's lips, opening his legs wider; not moved by a need to please the boy, but by an overwhelming, sudden desire to be possessed that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

Loki made himself at home between his thighs, kneeling on the mattress and gripping at his calf to push them further apart. He didn’t break the kiss, making it deeper; lacing his tongue with the Grandmaster's and greedily sucking on it. As they pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva remained between them, uniting their mouths. Loki brushed it away with a mild frown on his face, bending to the side to hunt down a bottle of lubricant in the nightstand. He pulled it out of the drawer and placed it a few inches away from the Grandmaster's head, leaving it untouched, to his lover's great frustration.

"Be patient, Grandmaster." Loki said, carding his fingers through the man's soft, silvery white hair. His hands had always fascinated him; they were big and strong, and yet somehow delicate, the digits long and nicely shaped. "Waiting makes everything better." When Loki brought one to his mouth and lightly pressed it against his lips, he complied immediately, scraping his teeth over his thumb for a moment before closing his lips around it. He knew this was not necessary. They already had lube, and with his request Loki only meant for him to work for the pleasure of watching him. Of knowing that the Grandmaster would follow his command without reason, with the one and only goal of being obedient. He could feel his cock growing harder just by thinking about it. Loki exhaled with a shudder, eyes slightly closed, and moved against him in a small, subtle movement, as though trying to restrain himself and not being quite able to do so. With his other hand Loki went down and pulled at one of the Grandmaster's nipples, making him cry out in exhilaration.

He was feeling nervous again. The body above him was long and slender; skin soft to the touch, with beautiful, endless legs and unexpectedly strong muscles. Loki was handsome, young and all too confident in himself, and sometimes that came across as intimidating; but tonight the feeling didn't make him doubt as it usually did, instead adding fuel to his desire. When the boy poured some lube over himself, and finally pressed the hot, engorged tip of his cock against his entrance, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was not the strong, overwhelming sensation of fulfillment that suddenly washed over him, making him open his mouth in a silent cry. He felt certain warmth building up inside him, making him restless. His own member was burning with an almost painful need, and his head felt soft and light, as though it had been stuffed with cotton. "Be good for me, mmn? Do not make a sound." Loki whispered, pressing a kiss against the Grandmaster's ear. He nodded, allowing the boy to grab him by the knees to place his legs further apart. The position was somehow uncomfortable, for it placed the weight of his whole body over his tied up arms, but he said nothing about it, and merely followed Loki's lead. It had been a while, but he still knew how the game was played.

He wondered, as hands slid down his thighs to grab his buttocks, giving them a playful squeeze, if he would be able to get it right, after so long. Perhaps it was like learning to ride a bicycle; something he couldn't forget, no matter how much time passed. Then the boy's temple was resting against his collarbone, one hand on his hip and the other around his knee, and he was being stretched out and filled up in the inside, slow thrusting movements making his breath stager. Loki topped pretty much in the same way he bottomed; slow but intense, taking care of every movement, every small gesture. One of his hands came down and gripped the Grandmaster's cock by the base, holding it but making no attempts to stroke it or give him pleasure. He held back a moan, surprised by the unexpected way such a subtle, possessive gesture affected him. "Be still. Do not come until I say so." Loki said without stopping his thrusting; going in and out in long, hard movements that pushed the Grandmaster's body backwards each time.

The way his arms were restricted suddenly became more obvious, as his instincts told him to hold on to the body above him and he found himself incapable to do so. Frustration grew in his chest, and he tried to get rid of it by closing his legs around Loki's waist, instantly feeling how the position made his cock go even deeper inside him. His breath caught, and he gasped the boy's name in a daze, asking him to keep going, to do it faster. Loki spanked him without hesitation, hard enough for it to leave a swollen, red mark on his buttock, and shushed at him with a harsh voice. "No talking. I want you to keep it quiet." He said, grabbing his jaw and forcing the Grandmaster to look him in the eye. He dragged his tongue over his cheek, cold breath sending shivers down his back, and the rhythm of Loki's thrusting changed to go even slower. He groaned unhappily, and a second spank came.

It felt most strange, to be taken like this. The way the measured pace was massaging his prostate, prolongation the stabs of heat repeatedly hitting his low stomach; how the angle allowed Loki to go so deep, reaching places he had forgotten existed, while his right hand kept a tight hold on his member, giving occasional squeezes. His other had was pushing at his chest, grounding him; teasing his nipples in time to time with the nail of his thumb. The Grandmaster tried to open his legs even wider, in an attempt to grant his lover more access, but he felt a sharp pain on his left thigh that sent a spasm through his body, making him do exactly the opposite. He stayed awfully still for a moment. He said nothing, hoping it would fade away, but the pain only grew stronger as time passed by. Loki seemed to take notice of his discomfort, for he stopped moving altogether, turning to look at him with a mild frown on his face. "What is it?" He asked, panting against his neck.

"Eh, it's- it's nothing, just..." He stuttered, feeling his face grow slightly warmer, this time not out of exhilaration. "Just kind of a cramp." He looked away, feeling embarrassed in a way that was not pleasant in the slightest. The Grandmaster knew he had some years on his back, and it wasn't the first time his age got in the way when he was trying to have a good time with his little lover. These problems, however, normally involved just certain exhaustion, a difficulty to keep up with Loki's insatiable appetite, and that was something that he could hide if he made an effort. This, though, he couldn't dissimulate.

The boy stared down at him for a moment, arching an eyebrow, and the Grandmaster had the impression that he was about to laugh out loud. Instead, he lowered his legs and asked him "Where?" - eyes unreadable, mouth set in a thin line. He gestured at his left thigh somewhat awkwardly, biting in his lower lip to handle the pain. Loki's hands came down to make pressure on the tense muscles, moving his fingers up and down along the limb. He didn't pull out of him, just shifting backwards a little to put some distance between them and have more room to work. Relief washed over him, and he allowed himself to fall back on the pillow. As he slowly started to relax, that cocky half-smile that always appeared whenever Loki felt pleased with himself unfolded on his face. He leaned forwards, placing a sweet, short kiss on the Grandmaster's lips, an after giving him a moment to compose himself he started to thrust again.

He took a hold of his hair once again, pulling at it to nip at the soft skin of his neck, just above the collar, and then sweeping his tongue over it. The Grandmaster felt like crying out, but he didn't - he wanted to slide his hands down his lover's back, stroke his skin and kiss his lips, moan loudly at the way he was moving, fast and determined, inside his body, but he couldn't. He just laid back helplessly, feeling unspent energy sending jolts of pleasure through him. Loki pushed himself up, his pale, well-toned chest moving at the rhythm of his harsh breathing. He roughly took hold of his buttocks, squeezing them; setting them apart to go deeper. He fought to suppress another groan, fists clenching at his back, and locked his ankles once again around Loki's waist, being careful not to force himself too much this time.

The boy gripped at his collar again, pulling at it harshly and making him gag. The Grandmaster let out a sound, finally; a high, pitiful whine that earned him another pull and a hard, punishing thrust. The lack of oxygen mixed nicely with the arousal building up inside him, making him feel delirious, and he welcomed it with a lack of apprehension that would have disturbed him, were he in his right mind.

Loki put his hand around his cock once again, moving it up and down as he continued thrusting, and the Grandmaster moaned loudly at the touch, not able to hold himself back anymore. A spank came again, then a second, then a third, and then they stopped, for Loki was too concentrated in his own pleasure, in moving harder and faster and finding release, that he couldn't bring himself to keep carrying out his reprimands. Certain look was coming over his face by now, dazed and softer; his breath was hitching, there was an eagerness to his movements that hadn't been there before, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. The Grandmaster clenched around him, throwing his head back, and grunted at the overwhelming wave of pleasure that washed over him. Loki's whole body shook, a low, drawn-out sound escaping his throat as he lowered his legs, pushing inside him one last time before spilling his seed. His head fell to the Grandmaster's chest and he panted, putting all his weight on the body bellow him now that release had come and exhaustion was taking over. He was covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

The Grandmaster smiled down at the sight of the boy, feeling strangely pleased, even though his orgasm was yet to come. Perhaps because, somehow, he was the cause of his content, even though he had done little besides staying quiet and obeying instructions. He had forgotten the sense of accomplishment that used to come with that. Loki giggled lightly against his chest, slow and oddly relaxed after reaching the peak of his arousal, and he tilted his head to the side to look at the Grandmaster. His eyes were glazed over, and there was a small, almost tender smile across his face. "That was fun." He said, moving forwards to place a quick, sweet kiss on his cheek. The Grandmaster tried to fight the flush it immediately provoked, probably failing miserably. Loki giggled again, fooling around with his collar; fingers toying with the name tag that had 'Daddy' written on it. "I must insist on returning the favor." He said, pressing his lower body against his hard member. He felt a shiver run down his back, and he tried to rut against the boy in his impatience, not caring how he must look. He told him what he wanted, and Loki smiled down at him with some malice, seeming unsurprised.

He gave him one last, promising smile, and slid down his body without hesitation, passing his hands over his sides and gripping his hips. _Oh, dear_ , he thought, closing his eyes; gasping at the way a warm tongue travelled up and down his member in slow, lingering strokes. It stopped on the hot, engorged head, and its tip pressed intently against the slit, moving in fast, teasing circles; as thought trying to penetrate it. "Oh, god, Loki." He moaned, pushing forwards as he felt a firm hand surrounding him, massaging the root of his cock in a tight grip. After so long waiting, it didn't take much time for him to reach his orgasm. He opened his eyes just in time to see Loki's hand thoughtfully working him, mouth tightly wrapped around his head as he sucked on it, and then he was coming; hands clenching painfully at his back and a silent cry gracing his lips.

Loki backed away at the last minute, smile faint and eyes lidded as he watched him spilling over his own stomach – seeming pleased at the reaction he had caused. The Grandmaster let out a deep sigh and allowed his head to fall over the pillow - breathing harsh and uneven. He closed his eyes, barely aware of Loki’s fingers lightly caressing the skin of his thighs, drawing abstract forms. “See? I told you you would like it.” The boy said, tilting his head to the side as he sat cross-legged over the mattress. He would have liked to come up with a more eloquent come back, but the force of his orgasm had been dazzling, leaving him struggling to keep his eyes open, so he only let out a tired laugh, shaking his head slightly at the boy’s cockiness.

Loki untied him, and they laid down in bed for a while afterwards, seeming content. He rested on top of him, head propped on his shoulder as the Grandmaster's fingers carded through his pretty, black curls. He stretched his long limbs with a deep sigh, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone. The Grandmaster knew some aching would appear tomorrow, when he wasn’t feeling so dazed, but he could honestly say that it was worth it. He hummed happily and pulled the covers over both of them, welcoming the warmth brought by both the thick bedsheets and the closeness of Loki's body. He pressed his lips against the boy's head, too out of it to think much of it, and surrounded his waist with his arms to hold him closer.

He'd never got to do this, before. They always left quickly after their encounters, either because one of them had something else to do that was more important than lazing around in the couch of his office, or because they'd meet in a classroom or in the library, and there was a risk of them being caught if they lingered. Meeting in his house was nowhere near as awkward as he'd thought it would be. It was actually very nice. It felt perfectly natural, to hold Loki like this, and he found himself lowering his guard; allowing his eyes to close and letting sleepiness take over. He’d dozed on the couch to the sound of the boy picking up his clothes before leaving, and even let himself hug him for a few moments after finding release, but he’d never fallen asleep beside him; feeling his soft breathing against his neck and his finger drawing small circles on his chest.

He wished he could do it more often.


End file.
